


【盾冬】峡谷

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, What if it was stucky in Vomir
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: “嘿，巴基，从那里离开，”史蒂夫放柔声音，尝试着伸出一只手：“我们一起回去。”巴基笑着摇了摇头，那笑容就像平常那样带着点了然与倦怠，也一如既往地一拳打在了史蒂夫的肚子上。





	【盾冬】峡谷

Summary:

“嘿，巴基，从那里离开，”史蒂夫放柔声音，尝试着伸出一只手：“我们一起回去。”

巴基笑着摇了摇头，那笑容就像平常那样带着点了然与倦怠，也一如既往地一拳打在了史蒂夫的肚子上。

正文：

————

“真好，我一直都想来一次大峡谷。”

巴基随便扫了扫身后的几粒小石子，就这样躺了下去。作战服替他隔绝了嶙峋的山路，巴基双手垫在脑后，深黑的天空中繁星绚烂如火花，一片一片闪烁的漩涡绽放在他的眼底。

史蒂夫坐在他身旁，右手撑地，左臂吊在曲起的左膝上，右腿平伸，脚后跟前后挪动，撵着脚下的一粒小石子玩。

巴基话语中的如释重负像细小尖刺扎在他的胃里。

“美吗？我倒是觉得挺阴森的，”史蒂夫盯着自己来回晃动的右脚，右手不自在地收紧又放松：“我敢打赌，随便哪里的峡谷都比这里的好，你还是要多看看才行啊。”

这里的星空很美，璀璨而缭乱，让巴基想起了很久以前，他们徒步走了十几条街，只为了在碧翠丝太太的花田旁写生（绝大部分是史蒂夫，巴基只是担心）。

那时也是这样。他们在树荫底下，史蒂夫背靠树干，将画板垫在曲起的大腿上，右手一刻不停地上下勾勒着细腻的线条。而巴基则躺在他旁边，嘴里叼着根杂草，草汁酸涩的味道充斥着口腔，太阳光穿过层层绿叶，被分割得有如繁星。

巴基几乎要有些头晕目眩了，他眯起眼睛定了定神：“有道理，到时候你跟我一起去？”

“好啊，等……这一切结束。”

史蒂夫尽量轻快地说出这句话，让模棱两可的“这一切”变得轻盈而飘渺。

巴基嗤笑一声，模仿史蒂夫的语调：“等这一切结束。”

接下来他们就不再对话了，几只吱哇乱叫的不明生物从这边的草丛里窜出来，又钻进另一处灌木中去。四处都是令人不安的窸窸窣窣的声音，阴冷的湿气让巴基想起史蒂夫公寓里那个用来停哈雷的小仓库。

一根杂草立在巴基脑袋边上，阴风一吹就来回晃动，扫在他的鼻尖。

巴基打了个小喷嚏，揪起那根小东西叼在嘴里，还没含个几秒就被史蒂夫瞄见了，他一把将那根杂草抽了出来，扔到一边：“什么都敢吃啊你。”

巴基含糊地“哼”了一声，不知道是不是那根杂草真的有什么奇怪的功能，还是因为头顶的星空太过眩目，变得昏昏欲睡，连说话的腔调都暧昧不清起来：“啊——好累，好想退休。”

“退休啊——”史蒂夫自然地接过了巴基突兀的话茬：“我退休以后想找斯科特借几管皮姆粒子用用。”

“斯科特？”

“就是蚁人啊，那个在俄罗斯机场差点把自己撕成两半的小伙子。他可是在基地跟我们呆了好几天了，你连人家名字都没记住吗？”

“唔——有点印象，”巴基的视线从那片星空移开，史蒂夫的下颚硬朗且轮廓清晰，从巴基的视角看来有一种别样的英俊：“皮姆粒子，然后呢？”

“然后我就回到过去，”史蒂夫的喉咙有些发紧，如鲠在喉，他咽了口口水，目光不偏不倚地钉在远处的一片落叶上：“去找佩姬。”

巴基没有回话，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那流畅的下颚线条发呆，史蒂夫继续说道：“我要去完成那场舞，然后向她求婚。”

“这就是你最大的心愿了？”

巴基笑着问道。

“这就是我最大的遗憾了。”幽幽凉意从后颈椎深处钻出来，史蒂夫不自在地扭了扭头：“毕竟她是我一生的挚爱啊。”

“即使她有了家庭？”

“即使她有了家庭。”

“即使她已经死了？”

“即使她已经死了。”

“你可真是深情啊。”

巴基的视线又移回到那片无垠的星空中，随着时间的推移，头顶的星河不知不觉中黯淡了不少。

困倦中他缓缓闭上双眼，史蒂夫的面容浮现出来，巴基听见他每天清晨将自己摇醒时的喃喃细语，看见他那浩瀚如海的眼睛，还有望向自己时微微放大的瞳孔，波光粼粼的感情厚重得快要溢出来。

史蒂夫呀史蒂夫。

“深情痴情又长情，不像我，连个挚爱之人都没有……我以前是不是喜欢朵丽丝来着？”

“她现在也不在了。”

“怎样都好啦，反正……”

房间里的大象扇动起它那蒲扇般的耳朵。

史蒂夫长长地呼出一口气：“那就没有办法了，时间到了，收拾一下回去吧。”

时间到了。

“好哦。”

巴基腹部一个用力坐了起来，与此同时一管红色试剂从他腰带边的口袋里掉了出来，以快到异常的速度，叮铃一声滚向他们极力避开的远处。

蓄势待发的巴基在一瞬间冲了过去，作势要去捡那瓶珍贵的试剂，然而却总是恰到好处的慢它一步，等史蒂夫反应过来时，他已经窜出去一米远了。

“操。”

史蒂夫暗骂一声，连滚带爬地把自己整个人摔了出去，却只有指尖勉强蹭到巴基的后背，他拼命地呼吸着，氧气冲进肺里又瞬间被股动着送往别的地方。

史蒂夫头一次觉得双腿是如此的沉重，酸麻而胀痛，身边的一切事物都化成一道幻影，连风都被他甩在脑后，但那背影依旧如此遥远，他伸出手去，只抓到一片雾气。

操，他妈的，他妈的，他妈的，巴基！

终于，那背影停了下来，在摇摇欲坠的边缘。

史蒂夫在他身后停了下来：“巴基，你……”

巴基回转过身，手中握着那管皮姆粒子，轻轻向前一抛：“送你了。”

史蒂夫往前一个踉跄，手忙脚乱地把它捧在了怀里，巴基身后的黑暗有如地狱之口，恶意潜藏在朦朦雾气中，随时准备着要把他面前的人吞噬殆尽。

一百多年了，他从未如此绝望过。

“嘿，巴基，从那里离开，”史蒂夫放柔声音，尝试着伸出一只手：“我们一起回去。”

巴基笑着摇了摇头，那笑容就像平常那样带着点了然与倦怠，也一如既往地一拳打在了史蒂夫的肚子上。

史蒂夫觉得自己快要晕过去了，好像有谁拿着搅拌机伸进他的大脑里，叶片疯狂地转动着，他能感觉到自己的大脑在嗡嗡声中变成一团浆糊。

“我的挚爱，佩姬，已经死了！巴基，没有人能取代她的位置，你难道不明白吗？这一切都是徒劳，你要是今天从这里跳下去，那就是个他妈的笑话！没有用的，你也不想白白送死，对吗？不要——”史蒂夫艰难地控制住哽咽的欲望：“不要这样……”

不要这样对我，不要这样对你自己。

“娜塔莎说得对，”巴基无奈地叹了口气：“你确实很不会说谎。”

巴基向后退了一步，又退了一步，浅绿色的双眼在风中闪烁着柔和的光。史蒂夫曾无数次在画板上，在眼中，在梦里，描摹着那样的眉眼，圣洁如天使，而如今那天使收起翅膀，一脚踏空——

“巴基——！！”

史蒂夫如猎豹般扑了过去，这一刻，他将一切都抛诸脑后了，眼里只有那个慢镜头般坠落的身影，他们之间的距离缓缓拉近，近了，更近了——

“我抓住……操，他妈的我抓住你了！”

手中的重量从未如此让他心安过，他半截身子悬空，右手紧紧地攥在巴基的振金胳膊上，甚至嵌进了缝隙里去，那大概是有些疼的，姿势也很别扭，巴基“嘶”了一声，定定地望着史蒂夫用力到狰狞的脸，没有说话。

史蒂夫也顾不上巴基的反应了，他说了句“抓紧”，就开始用力挪动自己尚在地面的双腿，将自己的身体拽回陆地。巴基被跟着一寸一寸向上拉去，等到史蒂夫终于整个人趴回到悬崖边上时，笑了。

史蒂夫感到那只振金胳膊微微动了一下，巴基悬空着的大半个手臂开始贴上了自己的，那只冰冷坚硬的手掌主动找到了史蒂夫的胳膊，握紧。

史蒂夫将这当做一个讯号，一个退让的标志，大脑中要命的窒息感逐渐散去，他能够找回呼吸的频率了。

巴基侧过头去亲吻史蒂夫紧紧嵌进自己胳膊上的手，那上面满是伤痕与泥泞，由于过度用力与紧张，其上的青筋膨胀得快要爆出来。

“你抓住我了。”

巴基抬头去看史蒂夫的眼睛，满是尘土的脸上只有那双眼睛依旧是明亮的，是布鲁克林有史以来最美的日出，星光尚未淡去，薄日已然升起。

这样一双美丽的眼睛啊。

他爱着这双眼睛太久，也同样百年如一日地爱着这双眼睛的主人。巴基已经记不清自己的爱意究竟从何而起了，好像在他有记忆之前，在他还未降生于世时，那满怀的爱意就已经开始生根，由此发出的芽最终长成了他的模样。一副由爱铸就的躯体。

巴基就这样痴迷地望着，右手伸进自己左侧的肩膀内细细摸索——找到了。

他此时的笑容与以往不同，更为真挚，也更为苦涩：“我可真是爱死你了。”

“不要不要不要不要不要不要——”

“抱歉啦，”轻声细语消散在雾中：“只能陪你到我的最后了。”

为什么手中的重量突然变轻了？

我明明……我明明抓住了，我明明死死地抓住了——我放手了吗？

史蒂夫跪在地上，呆滞地望向自己痉挛的右手……它嵌在一只缠绕着金丝的纯黑手臂里，而手臂的一端，手掌，包裹住了自己酸痛不已的胳膊。

这是什么？

不该……不该是这样的……不该……

本该是怎样呢？

史蒂夫无法思考了，巨大的哀恸压碎了他的脊骨，疼痛尖叫着穿透四肢百骸，灵魂好像脱离了肉体，冷漠地注视着那个长跪不起的失败者，直到黑暗降临。

再次睁开眼是一片浅滩，史蒂夫摊开双手，暗红的宝石躺在左手心，金丝流动的义肢则缠绕在右手臂，远处是金色的太阳逐渐升起，在死一般的寂静中他低下头去，明亮的湖水倒映出他满面的泪痕。

————

美国队长寿终正寝时，举国上下陷入到了一片浓稠的哀思中。

人们流泪悼念着这个英雄，这个自由哨兵，抗击罪恶直到血清失效的那一刻。直到他的皮肤逐渐松弛，直到他的金发逐渐褪色，直到每一根骨头都在奔跑中发出不堪重负的呻吟。

他送走了很多人，他的战友，朋友，他们不是亲人胜似亲人。这么多年，死亡总是与史蒂夫擦肩而过，而如今，终于轮到他了。

他走得很平静，甚至可以说是幸福，他身着军装躺在棺木中，被鲜花簇拥着，一根缠绕着金边的义肢压在他的胸膛，笑容绽放在老人堆积着皱纹与老年斑的脸上，好像终于得偿所愿了。

————

沃米尔迎来了新的引路人，那是一个自愿献身的幽魂，它说，我来填补一个承诺。

一阵风穿过幽魂的身体，卷起落叶绕着那破旧的斗篷纷飞，硕大的斗篷帽被掀开，露出一副英俊年轻的面庞，金发在黑暗的星球中散发着幽光。

它抬起头，笑了。

“我知道，我知道，我收回当初那句话——这里的峡谷还是挺美的。”

那风轻柔地缠绕着幽魂，如同情人的呢喃。

————

end


End file.
